


Entertained Angels Unawares

by BloodGlitterAndHappyRageBabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, Season/Series 09, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4113166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodGlitterAndHappyRageBabe/pseuds/BloodGlitterAndHappyRageBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel pays a visit to those who were kind to him while he struggled as a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Truck Driver

His name had been Jim, and Castiel remembered him well.

"Whoa, buddy, you alright?"  
"It hurts..."

Looking back on it, Castiel realised that to a normal human, he must have looked crazy or simple. Many would have suspected he was an alcoholic or a user of recreational drugs. Castiel had learned that most humans shunned and looked upon these with derision or at least very little sympathy. Castiel also realised that most humans would have left him to his own devices and moved on, convinced he posed some sort of danger.  
But Jim was concerned, offered him water. He neither asked what was wrong with him, sneered at him, grew angry nor did he press him into something he did not want. Jim simply offered and gave if available.

"How about a lift?"  
"Yes," the angel, no, ex-angel, answered, "I would fly but...I have no wings. Not anymore."  
"Right," Jim answered, apparently unpeturbed by Castiel's strange behaviour. "But first, just sit here, I'm gonna get a first aid kit, ok?"  
Castiel frowned, "A first aid kit?"  
"Clean up your hand," Jim replied, gesturing to his bloody, scraped hand, "You don't need an infection on top of whatever else you got going on."

And Jim had sat or the back of the truck, uttering soothing words to Castiel as he buffed at his injured hand with alcohol. It stung and burned and Castiel felt the pain, so unfamiliar and terrifying. Confusion, fear, it was all so new and frightening. And yet, Jim was patient, as if dealing with a feral cat, and approached slowly as Castiel mourned the pain in his hand and bandaged it gently.

"No...I can't take your money..."  
"For the phone...and a sandwich, if they have one."  
"No, it's ok, I don't need..."  
"Well, you'll figure something."

Jim was a pure man. A righteous man. Castiel knew it in his smile and his gentle nature. A man of virtue and patience. Had he known? Cas wondered, did he know Castiel was...different? Or did he just show pity on a crazy man who had gone down the wrong path. Either way, he was a man that deserved reward for his good deeds. Castiel knew now that he wasn't the first lost soul Jim had helped, and he hadn't been the last.

 

This was it. The small log cabin in the mountainous woods. This is where he had located Jim Roberts. Castiel looked around. Trees so tall and lean, when he was human he had looked up at them with a pang. He longed to fly above them, to see the birds in their nests and to watch the cars wind along the long grey ribbon of the road. To feel the air in his feathers. And he gave a smile to himself with the relief that he could do that again.  
Castiel rapped on the evergreen-painted door four times, one-two one-two. A strong, deep sound not unlike a human heartbeat.  
"Hello?" A short, round woman answered the door. Her salt-and-pepper hair in a bun hung loose and her warm, brown eyes looked up at Castiel with inquisition.  
"Is this the home of Jim Roberts?"  
She nodded, "Yes, yes, he's in here. I'm Mandy, his wife, come in - Jim!" she called, "Someone here to see you! Go on in, tea? Coffee?"  
"No, thank you." Castiel replied, "I will not be very long."  
"Oh, well, go on into the living room."

It was relatively dark in the living room, but the dim lighting was warm and inviting, the browns and reds of the room made it cosy and restful, somewhat reminiscent of some of the rooms Sam and Dean stayed in.  
"Jim Roberts."  
Jim looked up from the TV, puzzled, "Hello?"  
Friend of yours, Jimmy?" Mandy prompted.  
Recognition dawned on Jim's face, "I remember you..."  
"Who, Jim?" Mandy asked,  
"I nearly ran this guy off the road with my truck a while back!" Jim exclaimed, "He was lost, didn't seem to know anything that was going on. Said he heard angels or something. I gave him a ride to the nearest station and dropped him off."  
"He did more than that," Cas interjected, turning to Mandy, "He cleaned my wounds, he gave me water, money for a phone and food. He humoured my ramblings. Jim showed me kindness in my time of need."  
"Well," Mandy beamed, "our Jim always did have a heart of gold. That's why I married him."  
"Indeed, he is pure of heart." Cas agreed, "Which is why I am here to return the favour."  
"Return - ?" Jim said, frowning, "Oh no, you don't have to - I didn't do it for any kind of reward. I just wanted to help a guy out - "  
"Jim, please," Cas interrupted, "allow me to repay your kindness. I understand your home is under threat from the local government."  
"How did you - "  
"It no longer is. You and your wife may live out your days peacefully in your home." the angel turned to Mandy, "And the condition that plagues your family line will have no effect whatsoever on your granddaughter."  
The two humans looked taken aback, "We don't have a granddaughter." Mandy said, "Our son's wife...they've been trying, but..."  
Jim held up a hand, eyeing Cas suspiciously, "How do you know all this? Where I live, we were being threatened with eviction, knowing cystic fibrosis runs in our family...have you been stalking us? Is that it? Even so you can't cure - "  
Castiel smiled, "Do not forget to show hospitality to strangers, for some who have done this have entertained angels without realising it."

And in a flutter of wings, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually my first fanfiction on here and my first 'normal' SPN fic so plsplspls tell me how I did, I am so nervous xx


	2. The Woman In Church

"Please, Lord," she had pleaded, "Mike is such a...good man. Please send your angels to heal him. Thank you for hearing me, Amen."  
Castiel felt a stab of pity for her, knowing where the angels really were now, knowing God was all but gone and knowing the real state Heaven was in. This human, this woman, her prayers echoing into the void. Castiel felt for her, felt angry at himself that he couldn't help. If he was angel again, if he had his grace...

He couldn't help himself.  
"Mike is...your husband?"  
She smiled, tears still threatening her eyes, "He's very sick."  
Castiel nodded. Before he wouldn't have understood. Before he might not have even cared. But now he did. "Yes, humans. So fragile. I never realised just how fragile until recently."  
"I guess that's why we pray." 

Her optimism touched something in Castiel. Castiel who, currently, was so alone. So without hope. Currently very much facing mortality, realising he might now die heroically. Not as an angel. He was a human now and he could die any number of ways. Starvation, sickness, cold. No one would have to stick an angel blade into him or roast him with holy fire. The angels could find him and simply beat him to death. Not even angels, any baleful human who felt like it. And he could die slowly and pathetically with mess and pain.  
She was human. She knew mortality. And she could still hope and pray.

Her name was Josephine. And Cas remembered her well.

She had lost weight since Cas last saw her, and the light in her eyes was fading. She was not dying, physically, but her faith, her hope was dying every second her husband remained clinging to the last inches of life.  
Castiel had learned that Mike's disease was terminal and the only thing to do was wait.

"What if you were to find out that no one is listening?" Cas wondered, "That God had pretty much left, and Heaven had gone out of business. What would you do?"  
"That...that's not possible."  
"I think it's completely possible."  
"You're missing the point," she said, "it's not possible. Because I have my faith."  
"But when I tell you the truth - "  
"Your truth." Josephine corrected, "Not mine." She was firm, but there was no malice in her tone. Patience, kindness, but no malice. "Your lack of faith doesn't cancel what I believe, that's not how it works. You know," she moved closer, "I think you might feel better if you tried it my way. Someone is listening."

Castiel had listened. And in that moment he had realised the wisdom of humans. A human, a fragile being so weak and flawed, had taught him, an angel of the Lord, a lesson in faith. And Cas had never felt more humbled.  
And maybe, a little spark of hope flickered within him.

Josephine did not notice him at the door or her husband's hospital room. Her head was bowed, clinging to her husband's hand, pleading with him to hear her, just as she had done so with the Lord not so long ago.  
"Josephine."  
She looked up, no recognition evident on her tear-stained face. "I've signed everything I need to," she choked, "the nurse took the forms."  
"I take it you don't recognise me."  
She peered at him, "You look familiar..."  
"I was in the church." Cas explained, "You were praying for your husband, I heard your prayer."  
Josephine wiped her eyes, "I think I remember, what are you - "  
"You showed me compassion in a time when I had no faith. Even when you so desperately needed compassion yourself, you took your time to talk to me and teach me a lesson in faith." the angel said, "You were not forceful, or angry when I challenged you. You were patient."  
"I...this isn't really..."  
He held up a hand, "I said that no one was listening. But I was wrong. Someone is listening. Someone did listen."  
Josephine began to sob again, "Are they? My husband is dying! No one listened! No one answered...! Why are you - "  
"I listened." Castiel stretched out his hand, "I heard your prayers. I am here to answer them."

He touched Mike on the head, "Your faith was strong when mine was weak, you shared it with me. And now I share mine with you."

Mike's heartbeat grew stronger, his blood pumping harder.  
"Mike? Doctor?! DOCTOR?! Sir, what have - "  
But Castiel was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeeeeee thank you for the kudos and comments! thank you so very very much!


	3. The Girl In The Library

It was cold out and the library offered free hot drinks.

Cas had initially been attracted by the idea of reading. Reading = knowledge and knowledge = help. Even if he found nothing of use, he knew humans read for pleasure and maybe he could find some stories to lift his dark spirits.  
And there it was, a cardboard sign next to a window, leading into a kitchen at the back of the library: 'FREE TEA AND COFFEE'.  
Well, the weather was getting darker and colder. Autumn was well upon them and Castiel's body, previously impervious to the cold or any of it's side-effects, found himself shivering, his nose dripping and his hands sore and numb. His trench coat shielded him against a breeze, but against the plummeting temperature? It was of little help.

Her name was Elena, and Cas remembered her well.

He hadn't found anything that might help his current situation and resigned himself to reading a book of fairy tales. They had seemed popular among humans and Cas rarely understood pop culture. Maybe if he understood more and didn't have to have things explained to him all the time Dean and Sam wouldn't get so annoyed with him when they had him back.  
If they ever had him back.

The book was propped open on the table and Cas hunched over on the uncomfortable seat, shifting occasionally as his back became stuff, hands clasping the hot styrofoam cup, the cold still running over his skin and he huddled closer to the book and the cup as if they might give him the warmth he craved.  
He had read 'Snow White' and 'Cinderella'. He had finished off 'Sleeping Beauty', 'Beauty And The Beast' and 'Rapunzel'. All of these stories had such happy endings.   
But then came 'The Little Mermaid' and something caught in Castiel. The poor mermaid, so desperately in love with the prince. She couldn't be with him, she gave up everything for him. Abandoned her home, her family, even given up on her one chance to return and left him so he could be happy. Eventually gave up her life.   
Castiel thought of Heaven and his siblings. The cold seemed to seep further into his bones.  
He thought of Sam and Dean and his throat seemed to hurt.  
He thought of his fall and his humanity and the loss of his wings and his eyes filled up. What? What was this? This reaction he was having...  
"Are you alright?"

Castiel looked up. A young woman was standing over him, concern resting in her brown eyes. They were kind eyes, as dark and warm as her skin tone with a gentle face, framed by thick, black twists falling over her shoulders.  
"Yes," Cas choked, "I was just reading. It is a...a sad story."  
She smiled and looked over at the book, "I had this book when I was little. 'The Little Mermaid', but it works out in the end though, right?"  
"How?" Cas replied, downcast eyes falling on the page again where the illustration of the agonised little mermaid walking away from the castle, "She has no love, no family, no home to return. The prince doesn't want her."  
"But she can return to Heaven eventually," the girl said, "look, 'if she can save bad children' or whatever, she gets to go to Heaven."  
Castiel looked at the next page, "You're right." he said, wondrously, "If she works hard, if she does good, things will get better, right?"  
"Yeah," she smiled, "I think that can happen to anyone. Are you sure you're ok? You're shaking."  
"I am fine," Cas replied, gripping his cup tighter, "I am just not used of the cold."  
"I can tell," she eyed his worn-out trench coat, "You come in here every day wearing the same thing. Don't you have anything warmer?"

Cas was reading 'The Steadfast Tin Soldier' when he next saw her. A rather epic tale about an imperfect toy soldier who is separated from his companion by an evil devil and goes on many epic and coincidental adventures so he can get back to her. He arrives home, dirty, bedraggled and even more imperfect and he and his companion, a good, beautiful paper ballerina, end up perishing in a tragic twist of fate, but they are together and that's what mat -  
"Hello, again."  
Castiel looked up, the girl from yesterday was back.  
"Look, I won't be long, I have to get to class but I brought this for you." She handed him a bag and Castiel opened it to find a blue sweater. It was bobbled and maybe too big for him, but it was soft.  
"It's probably a bit worn and the wrong size," she explained, "it's not fancy by any means. I picked it up in the thrift store for like three dollars but I figured it would do better than just what you've got now."  
Castiel felt his chest warm, "Thank you, I don't know...how to...what to..."  
"It's ok." she stopped him, "I don't know what you've got going on, I'm guessing things are rough, but you'll get through it."

"You shouldn't have fucking run from me!"  
This was it. This was the end of her life.  
Elena felt the pain in her side where the bullet was buried in her and her body wracked with cold as she felt the warm blood drain out of her. She had been warned, the police weren't there for the people. But why? She was running for the bus. She hadn't done anything...  
The streetlight above her was blurring, fading. This was how she was going to die? Beneath a streetlamp on a sidewalk while a cop stood and did nothing?  
Something blocked the light.

"Elena? Elena?"  
She stirred, someone was calling her. A man, deep and calming, "'M I dead?"  
"No."  
Elena opened her eyes. Hospital? No. Her room.   
"I'm alive."  
"Yes."  
She looked to the source of the voice. A man. A man with blue eyes, a scruffy trench coat and...a blue sweater over a white shirt and blue tie.  
"I know you." she mumbled sleepily, "But I was shot."  
"You were."  
"Why am I here? What are you doing here?"  
"I have taken care of the policeman," Castiel replied, "he won't be bothering you again."  
"I was shot."  
"So you were."  
"I can't feel any pain. Am I drugged?"  
"No. Have a look."  
Fear took her and made her shake her head, "No. I don't want to see it."  
"Elena, look."  
"No."  
"Have faith, Elena, look at where you were shot."

Elena slowly peeled back the bedcover, lifting her shirt.  
"How is that possible? I felt the bullet. I was dying..."  
"Be not forgetful to show hospitality to strangers." Castiel interrupted, "You showed me hospitality when I was in need." he plucked at the sweater, "I was cold, and you warmed me. I was dismayed and you showed me hope. I was on my way to repay your kindness when I saw that you, too, were in need of help. And so I sent the sinful policeman away, and I brought you back here."  
"Did you..."  
"Your wounds are healed, the policeman will not harm anyone again."  
"But how? Who are - "  
All Elena heard was a flapping noise, like the beating of wings. And he was gone.


	4. The Lady At Gas 'N' Sip

He should definitely thank her.  
He may not have had a...home, per se, but with the job she gave him (he suspected out of pity and desperation rather than him being genuinely qualified) he had money for food and other human necessities.

Her name was Nora. And Cas remembered her well.

Castiel had wandered for quite some time now. Hungry, discouraged after being turned down (often rudely) for jobs. He must have been visibly drained because when he walked into the gas station after seeing the 'Hiring Now' sign and inquired within, Nora looked him up and down.  
He braced himself for another scoffing rejection.  
"Oh good!" she smiled, her face softening, "I'm just about to go on my lunch break. Come into the back, you want something to eat? We can have a little chat about it. Do you have a resume?''  
"Um...no, I - er - I hadn't originally planned on...I just saw the sign and decided to..."  
"Well, that's fine!" she said brightly, "We can just talk about it now, I'm actually really glad someone's applied at least. We had two other potentials but they were both looking for part-time work and I really do need someone here full-time. I mean, I've got a baby now and...oh listen to me rambling! You want a sandwich?"

"So what makes you think you'd be qualified for this job?"  
"Well," Cas started and paused. What did that mean?  
As if she sensed his confusion, "Are you good with people? Any experience with customer service?"

Did Heaven count? 

"Yes...I, er, my brothers and I worked in our...our father's business. We, er, we did..." How did one explain Heaven to a human without actually mentioning God or the angels? Cas had learned by now humans were often skeptical about this.  
"Oh, that's nice, a family business!" Nora beamed, making a note on some paper, "What did you do?"  
"We did, um...design." Designing the Earth, more like.  
"That's fun, so you interacted with customers a lot?"   
"Er - I mostly carried out the services. I began to interact much more with...customers during my second job and developed my 'people skills'." To his suprise, and mild disgust, Castiel found thatas he spoke, the lies were forming more easily.  
Lies? Were they lies? Exaggerated truths?  
Lucifer would have been proud of him. That thought made him shiver and he pushed it to the back of his mind as he took a bite of his ham and cheese sandwich.  
"Oh? What was your second job?" Nora carried on scribbling, oblivious,  
"It was with my...my partner and his brother. We did..." Cas thought, "pest control?"  
"Your partner...and his brother..." Nora repeated, "Would either of them be willing to give you a reference?"  
Castiel paused. Dean didn't want to see him. Sam probably wanted to see him even less.  
"We..." he swallowed, his throat was painful, "...parted ways, I..."  
Nora looked up at him sympathetically, "Rough break up?" she asked softly,  
"It was very abrupt."  
Castiel now realised that he must have given Nora the impression that he had been in a romantic relationship with Dean.  
Well, it was untrue but Castiel felt...well, how did he feel?

Not important. He shoved Dean to the back of his head along with Lucifer.

He stood outside the Gas 'N' Sip now, and she was in there, serving a customer at the till. She would recognise him, definitely, it hadn't been that long. Would she be surprised? Cold? Indifferent? Friendly?  
"Steve, where have you been all my life?"  
"Oh, Stever you're a lifesaver!"  
She had been upset when he left. Would she be resentful?

"Look, you don't have any of the papers or anything," she had sighed, "I'm not gonna pry, it's your affair. But, I've had a word with my boss and he's agreed to pay you under the table, provided no one finds out, ok?"  
Castiel hadn't understood the saying and ducked behind the counter. "Oh, Steve!" Nora had laughed, thinking him to be joking.

"Hello Nora."  
She looked tired, and hassled. Castiel suspected she hadn't been sleeping.  
"Steve!"

"It's good to see you again, I haven't seen you in a while. What have you...what have you been up to?"  
Castiel stirred his coffee, but unlike when he worked there, he did not drink it. "I have been busy. My partner and I worked things out."  
"Oh! The guy that came in that one time? What was his name? Dean?"  
"Him, yes. But how have you been, Nora? How is Tanya?"  
Her smile wavered, "Tanya's fine. I've been...ok. Little sleep-deprived but...ok."

Cas knew that this was not a complete truth. He knew Nora was not merely a 'little' sleep-deprived. She hadn't slept for many nights now and he knew that chronic insomnia could be detrimental to both physical and mental health.  
"Nora...you once told me I was special."  
"Yeah," she smiled, "you were really on the job. You seemed to know what people needed without even asking."  
"Not always," he admitted, "but I know what you need."  
He gently pressed two of his fingers against her forehead. "Steve, what are you - "  
But he was gone.

That night, Nora slept deeper and more restfully than she had done in four years. And when she woke there was an incredible sense of peace somewhere within her. Somehow, she felt, it was going to be alright.


	5. The Boy At Starbucks

Winter had well and truly fallen now, and Castiel found himself wanting to spend less and less time outside. Starbucks was warm, often crowded, so less people paid attention to him, and - if he could scrounge a bit of change here and there - he could get a drink and/or some kind of food item. Not to mention he found out that this place also provided plug sockets so he could charge the phone Dean had given to him and each day he sat there, staring, wondering if he should call Dean. Maybe ask him for advice or if he could come back.  
No. He needed to make it on his own. Plus, he might endanger Sam and Dean if the angels came.  
Another thing he found new and frustrating - in addition to tiredness, heat sensitivity, hunger, etc. Boredom. He had nothing to fill his time with and, now he was mortal, time seemed like a more significant thing.

"Just call her, man." a voice told him and he looked up in surprise.

His name had been Nathan. And Cas remembered him well.

"What?"  
"Dude, I'm just putting it out there," the young man said, wiping over a table, "I see you come in here most days. You sit down, plug your phone in and stare at it like you're waiting for someone to call. Just swallow your pride and call her first."  
"Ah," Cas understood now what he meant, "I, er, I'm not waiting for a woman to call me. I am considering calling a man. But I don't know what to say to him, or rather, if I should say anything."  
"Why not?"  
"We, um, I mean - he...he doesn't want to see me again."  
"That's rough, man."  
Cas didn't know what this feeling was, but he knew it had been bubbling up inside him for a long time and now, to his horror, it began to manifest physically. His throat tightened and burned, his face grew hot and his eyes began to water and leak. His nose followed suit and his voice became wobbly and cracked. Before he knew it, his breath was shuddering and his face crumpled as he let out pathetic sniffs. He couldn't help himself. He began to talk.  
"And now I have nothing...I...I've been kicked out of home...my own family turned against me and want me dead...*hic*...I tried to make things right and m-messed up ev-vven more...I don't have a job...I don't understand an-anything about this human life. I'm just alone in a strange place with no money or friends or family or anything and now I just wander round trying to avoid trouble and wondering wwwhhhhat to do with myself!"

Nathan stopped wiping and looked shocked. Cas didn't blame him, he felt ashamed of himself for losing control like that but the crying brought a feel of relief, even if it didn't solve his situation at all.  
As Cas sobbed helplessly, he felt a hand, awkward at first, but soon firm and rhythmic, patting his shoulder.  
"I wish I could help, man," Nathan told him sincerely, "I really do. Look, I hate to be that guy, but I gotta close up here. Wait 'til I've finished up and we can go to the 24-hour place down the road and just maybe talk it out a bit, ok?"  
Castiel nodded and sniffled.

"So, there's no hope for you and this Dean guy, huh?" Nathan asked as he sat down on one of the plastic chairs in the diner.  
"It is unlikely." Cas replied miserably,   
A waitress approached, "Coffee? Food?" she inquired in a thick foreign accent,  
"The usual," Nathan ordered, "make it two."  
"Nathan," Cas mumbled to him, embarrassed, "I don't...I don't have any money...I can't..."  
"Hey, don't sweat it, man. I'll pay."

They talked on for hours, Cas being surprised at how little he had to lie. He only really had to change the details about angels, demons, hunting, etc and replace them with more human-sounding words and phrases and Nathan just nodded along, providing his own insights here and there and Cas realised...this was what he had actually needed. Just someone to listen.

"Well, I graduated from college about a year ago, now," Nathan told him, stretching his arms out and resting them behind his head, "I got a near perfect score, one of the top in my class in film studies and creative writing, and now I work at Starbucks to pay off my loans."  
"You didn't get a job with films?" Cas queried, cocking his head. He was confused. Didn't people study at colleges so they could get work in certain fields? Dean had told him Sam went to college to study law so he could become a lawyer...  
"Typical college graduate, huh?" Nathan gave a bitter grin, "You spend thousands of dollars to get a degree and you can't even use it. My dad said this would happen but I'm trying not to listen." He put a mock frown on his face and imitated an accent, "'Now you listen, Nathan! I am not paying for you to fool around with cameras for four years! You become a doctor or you go back to India!'" he laughed, "My mom persuaded him in the end. She always encouraged me to pursue something I was passionate about. I mean, I'm trying, I got a few ideas for films and I've written some down. Like this one, I took it from a kind of Judeo-Christian angle, cos I figured that would appeal to Westerners more - it's about this angel that gets lost on Earth and he doesn't know what to do and he's really confused about everything and he can't get back home or contact God or anything and he realises that the demons and Hell and stuff are getting this evil plot together so he somehow like solves the mystery on Earth or something? I don't know, I haven't got it all planned out yet. It sound stupid now, but once I straighten it out and come up with some other things..."  
"I think it sounds like a very good idea." Cas told him.  
"Yeah?"  
"I do."

Starbucks was busy at ever this lunch hour and people were bustling in and out.  
"Who's next, please?" the barista called down the line,  
"One coffee. Just coffee."  
"Name?"  
"Cas."

"Cas? Coffee for...Cas..." Nathan called out and Castiel smiled broadly at the recognition in Nathan's eyes when he saw the broken, homeless man he had talked to only months ago.  
"You're - "  
"Thank you, Nathan." Cas took the coffee, "I hope you're well. I am, I'm doing much better than when you saw me last."  
"Who's next, please?"  
"Ah, I can see you're very busy here," Castiel said hurriedly, "thank you, Nathan, and - " he leaned in and winked (a gesture he'd picked up from humans) " - I think your movie is gonna be a huge success."

"Hello? Is that Nathan Amrit?"  
"This is he, who's calling?" Nathan asked, part of him wanting the person on the other end to hurry up so he could start driving home,  
"This is Harold Jumper, from Southstar Entertainment Limited? You sent us a script..."


End file.
